


That's My Man

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Stunned Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For AllRoadsLeadToMalec on Pregnant Magnus Prompts
Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360096
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	That's My Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllRoadsLeadToMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRoadsLeadToMalec/gifts).



> prompt: "or maybe Alec going to save Magnus only Magnus is a mamma bear who won’t let anyone harm his unborn child and Alec just watches him kick ass"

Magnus was at his wit’s end.

For some reason, just because he was pregnant, people thought that it was ok to freely kidnap him. He was still the strongest Warlock in the New York area. Never mind the fact that he wasn’t the High Warlock. He’s still the Prince of Edom. He had his father’s fallen angel / demonic blood running through his veins.

His head snapped up when he saw his captor come in and the bastard was smirking.

The rogue Vampire went up to him and touched him with his grubby, disgusting hands. He felt a shiver go down his spine when the Vampire leaned in close to him and decided to sniff him and lick his face. He swore to whoever the hell was listening, that once he got out of this, he was gonna roast the Vamp alive for disrespecting him.

“Your Hubby should show up soon.”

The bastard blew a puff of breath at him. Magnus fought the urge to vomit all over the fledgling for his blood breath. He swore that once he was out of here, then he was going to find a breath mint that the Vampires could eat.

“When he does get here, then I’m going to let him have the pleasure of watching me tear your little monster from his abdomen and drain it of its blood and watch you bleed to death”

Magnus felt something in him snap. His magic burst forth and burned the ropes off of his hands. The Vampire flinched and backed up as he watch the trills of blue and red magic envelope the Warlock. He growled as he looked at Magnus.

“HOW?!?!?”

Magnus looked up and the Vampire flinched when he saw the cat eyes on display.

“Didn’t anyone teach you that ,unless you put magic suppressing cuffs on a Warlock, they’re still going to have full access of their magic”

The Vampire gulped and backed away.

“Now, you’re going to pay for blowing your vile breath on me, threatening me and my baby, and having the audacity to even lay a hand on me”

The Vampire’s eyes widened in fright and he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

///

Alec, his siblings, Raphael and Simon were closing in on the warehouse when they heard a scream. They looked at each other and ran towards the warehouse. When they got there, they expected to see Magnus surrounded by a bunch of rogue Vampires. What they saw was the Warlock surrounded by red colored magic and piles of ashes around him.

Alec felt his jaw drop as he eyed his husband. He slapped his hands to his cheek and mentally scolded himself.

_‘No, Alec!!! This was not the time to get turned on by your powerful, pregnant boyfriend’_

The other Shadowhunters and Vampires looked at the Archer with their eyebrows cocked up. Izzy looked at her brother knowingly and wiggled her eyebrows at him. Alec blushed brightly and looked away.

The sound of Alec’s slap to himself seemed to snap Magnus out of his trance. He let out a gasp and brought his hand up to his temples as the room spun around. He felt himself tip backwards and heard a gasp and a yell of his name, before finding himself nestled against the familiar strong chest.

“Alexander?”

The Warlock looked up into the hazel eyed gaze of his husband.

“Hi”

Magnus smiled.

“Hi”

Raphael grunted and crossed his arms.

“Ok enough with the love fest, can we get out of here now?”

Magnus looked at his son and clicked his tongue at him.

“Tsk, I wonder where you got your impatience from, mi hijo?”

Raphael grunted as Jace and Simon laughed at him.

Alec picked Magnus up bridal style and lead everyone out. The shadowhunter leaned down to whisper in Magnus’ ear.

“Did I ever mention how turned on I am by how strong you are?”

Magnus bit back a moan and looked at his Shadowhunter, gliding a finger across his chest. He winked and replied.

“Why don’t you show me, Mr. Lightwood?”

They ignored Jace, Raphael, and Simon who made gagging noises and Clary and Izzy who were squealing. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and laid his head on his shoulder as he listened to the family bicker with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> oof ><


End file.
